Flutter
by silverhelix428
Summary: It was nothing... just a flutter on the heart monitor. But Dr. Sarah Coolidge wasn't ready to give up on her patient just yet." Daphne resurrection oneshot, featuring Emma's mom! R.I.P. Daphne!


**A/N-** Yes. I know that they took Daphne to a hospital in Washington D.C., not New York where the Coolidges reign at Mercy Heights. I just wanted to work with an actual character rather than some random OC doctor here. And it's no rival for GoldSeven's paramedfics, but I did my research. Daphne's worth the effort.

Written because I think it's sick that because Elle slept with Sylar, she gets resurrected every other day, but Daphne has only had a handful of resurrection fics.

* * *

~●_Flutter●~_

* * *

The klaxon that accompanied the flatline on the heart monitor called a bevvy of residents and the attending physician to the room. One resident immediately began chest compressions on the patient in an effort to restore normal heart rhythm, but the rest was bedlam. Pushing her way through the bustling bodies surrounding the hospital, Dr. Sarah Coolidge restored order to her domain immediately.

"Kirklan, what's the situation?" she demanded.

The resident who had been assigned to assist her examined the patient's chart. "Daphne Millbrook, 25, suffering from critical sepsis throughout her system. She's going into cardiac arrest and experiencing refractory hypotension."

Dr. Coolidge glanced around at the chaos in the ICU ward. The first thing her eyes landed on were the pair of men standing in the corner, neither of whom were doctors, residents, or nurses. "Get those two out of here!" she commanded. "There are enough people in here as it is." An attending nurse ushered the two out into the hallway.

"Alright, what's been done to stabilize her?"

"We've had her on a series of antibiotics to clear the infection from her system, and she's been hooked up to a saline solution to try and relieve the hypotension."

It didn't even take a full second for Sarah to comprehend what she heard and formulate a plan of action. "Jesse, have chest compressions been successful in regulating her heart rhythm?"

"No. The patient is without heartbeat."

A quick nod, trying to disguise her irritation. A simple "no" would have sufficed. She could have surmised the rest from the continued flatline. "Okay, Jesse, continue with the compressions. Kirklan, I need one milligram of epinephrine intravenous, stat. Smith, prep her for defib."

The vaguely directed disorder suddenly transformed into purposeful movement, with Sarah Coolidge standing in the middle of it, examining Ms. Millbrook's chart, making sure that there was nothing they'd overlooked before they acted. When nothing untoward showed, she hurried to oversee Kirklan's administration of the epinephrine, which would shrink the patient's veins to relieve the hypotension and, hopefully, kick-start her heart.

Nothing. Not so much as a blip on the heart monitor.

Feeling a little desperate, Dr. Coolidge retrieved the defibrillator from its cradles, charged it to 200, and applied the paddles to the patient's chest. She jerked, contorting slightly as the electricity coursed through her, but the charge did nothing to revive her. "Come on, Daphne," she whispered. "Charging 300. Clear!" Again, she applied the defibrillator, and again there was a visible lack of results. "Charging 350..."

For a moment, she thought that was it. She'd lost one. Then a whisper of sound caught her attention--

It was nothing... just a tiny flutter on the heart monitor. But Dr. Sarah Coolidge wasn't quite ready to give up on her patient just yet.

"Jesse, restart the chest compressions! We've got a flutter! Kirklan, get her on oxygen. Why haven't you done that already?" Scurrying on her orders, her charges went about saving the life of the beautiful young woman on the bed before them.

They were rewarded three minutes later when a pair of hazy chocolate eyes drifted open to peer around her. "Miss Millbrook," Kirklan said. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She checked her pupils with a pen light, examining their dilation to be sure she wasn't suffering any reaction to the epinephrine. The slender hand twitched around Kirklan's, and Sarah smiled.

This one was saved.

* * *

_R.I.P. Daphne! We miss you!  
_I might write a sequel for this if I get enough interest... and you know what that means!


End file.
